


Scaring the Newbies

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Hazing, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: Trowa likes to frighten the newbie Preventer Agents sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftNocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/gifts).



> First thing I'd written in YEARS. Might be written oddly, might just be crack, I don't even know. Hadn't planned to post this, but I'll do anything to cheer someone up!! ;)

The cafeteria was full of noise, bustling with dozens of Preventers agents all trying to grab lunch between meetings or missions, grateful to have a chance to have a bit of down time. Keeping the metaphorical universe safe was a daunting task. And right now the cafeteria was filled with most of the newer agents; those still in training, or just barely graduated. They were usually assigned to older, more seasoned agents after they finally completed their certifications.

Two men walked together and dropped their trays on an empty table, in direct line of the double doors that led into the main lobby of Preventers headquarters. Both men had just passed final certifications, and would be assigned soon. They were common enough, not in the top percent of their class, but had done well enough, and the zeal they possessed for wanting to protect and serve was admirable. But the larger one, Anderson, had a mouth that could only lead to trouble if he wasn’t careful. One never knew when ears were listening. But the recent news of graduating from recruit-in-training to cadet made him bold.

Or it could have been the scene playing out in the lobby of HQ that made him bold enough to loosen his tongue to his fellow cadet. About to take his first bite of food, Anderson looked up when his attention was drawn to the lobby. There was a bit of a commotion, and he watched a small throng of Preventer jackets. Cocking an eyebrow, Moore, the man sitting across from him turned around so he could stare too.

The throng parted and the cause of the commotion was obvious. 

Everyone knew Agent Maxwell. If it wasn’t for the long, almost syrup-y colored braid, it was for his mouth. Both cadence, and for the sheer amount of words that left his mouth. He was a good guy, and an excellent agent though. One of the best. It was every new cadet’s dream to be paired up with Maxwell, Yuy, Barton, or Chang. They were the top. The best of the best. And they didn’t take on cadets often, unless the cadet excelled in some manner.

But yes, it was Maxwell out there making a commotion. Jokingly yelling for people to clear the way, and to make a path. The other agents were laughing and jeering at him, some calling out things, others moving forward to talk to someone then backing away, making sure there was an empty wake for whatever was behind Maxwell.  
“That fucking blonde,” Anderson snarled, slapping his hand on the table next to his tray. Both trays jumped a little, and Moore glared at him for a split second.

“What ‘fucking blonde?’” He asked, face already turning to look back into the lobby, trying to find out the answer for himself. Before Anderson could reply, there he was, front and center in the lobby. 

He wasn’t overly tall. But he was slim, almost like some sort of mythical creature one could say. He had bright blonde hair that covered his face artfully without looking unkempt, stopping just above the collar of the suit he was wearing. From here it was hard to make out eye color, but Anderson had been closer once, and they were an endless blue.

“That guy. He gets called in every now and then to consult. Usually means no one else gets to work with the famous four,” he said, an edge of bitterness creeping into his voice.

“I’m sure there’s good reason for it,” Moore said, taking a bite of his sandwich as he watched the blonde talking to several agents almost at random.

“I don’t care if there’s a good reason for it. The kid’s a no one! How the hell does a civvie like that get called in? He’s a no one. The fuck does a civvie have to offer that any of the hundreds of agents on staff don’t?!” He snarled, glaring daggers at the blonde.

Of course, the blonde wasn’t aware of it, too busy laughing with Maxwell and another agent. He wasn’t paying attention to the death glare being thrown at him. Moore shrugged and continued eating as he listened to his friend rant, while still staring. True, the blonde looked very young… Barely like he was old enough to even go into a bar; if he was lucky.

“Kid’s gotta be some kind of wiz or hacker,” Moore said, eyes looking up and down the boy.

“They don’t need another hacker. Yuy has that covered,” Anderson snapped; hot bitter anger creeping into his tone. “They’ve got a hacker, a communications expert, a spy, and a combat expert. They don’t need anything else!” He continued, slamming his fist on the table, watching the trays jump and skitter sideways from the force.

Moore was about to speak up when there was a presence at the end of their table closest to them. Before either man could say anything, there were rough hands grabbing the collars of their shirts and pushing them down towards the table, almost smashing their faces into their lunches.

“I could pretend I didn’t hear any of that mutinous talk about an honorary Preventer agent… But where would the fun be in that?” The owner of the hands hissed, leaning down, green eyes flashing with a mix of anger and challenge.

“We didn’t mean anyth- “Moore started to say.

Trowa pressed them both down closer to their trays, shutting them both up. “I’m sure, cadets that the other agents would love to hear you bashing on a comrade of theirs. Yuy might simply glare you into spontaneous combustion. Maxwell might talk your ears off until you beg him to just shut the fuck up…” He paused a moment for dramatic effect. “Chang would rant and rave at you until you finally admitted the error of your ways and presented a formal apology. And Commander Une would simply give you the shit assignments. The ones no one wants… But me? I’m always in the field… And accidents do happen,” he continued with a low hiss to his voice.

Moore looked at Anderson out of the corner of his eye and gave him a glare. Man’s big mouth had gotten them into this mess! All he’d done was listen!

“But blondie out there is the worst of us. He’ll have no problem ruining your reputations that neither of you could even get work at the dumps of the farthest reaching colony in outer space. And he’s got the connections to do it. Winner doesn’t like to be bad-mouthed. He’s done as much work as any other agent on the books here. So just remember boys… Word spreads fast in Preventers. And there’s ears everywhere,” Trowa finished. 

Letting both men go, he swiped the apple Anderson had on his tray and breezed out of the cafeteria like nothing had happened. And no one else had noticed or even seen… They acted like Agent Barton hadn’t just made two of the newest cadets nearly pee their pants. He strolled to the door and out into the lobby, apple in his hand, breaking through the mini circle of people to hug the shorter blonde, smiling at him.

“Ok ok, we’ve caused enough of a scene,” Duo said with a knowing laugh, looking right at Trowa as he spoke.

“We’ve got a briefing to get to anyway,” the taller brunette said, hand drifting to Quatre’s shoulders, pulling him close like anyone would with a friend they hadn’t seen in weeks, even it had only been since morning they’d seen one another.

As they drifted up the stairs, heading for Une’s office, Quatre glanced up at his partner, shaking his head. “Too busy scaring the baby agents to come and get me huh?” He teased, playfully poking Trowa in the ribs.

“Dude someone else has to do it. Everyone KNOWS Heero is scary,” Duo said with a cackle from just in front of them. “And I’m as sweet as pie.” He finished.

“Maybe I should come around more… Then they’ll know scared,” Quatre said thoughtfully, tapping his chin, eyes sparking with the idea of being evil for once.

“You’re the last scary one. If they survive the rest of us Q, then we’re not doing our jobs right… And it means you get to end them. I love watching that,” Duo said, opening the office door and letting them in first.

“Hazing for the newbies has started already,” Trowa said, closing the door behind him, watching Heero and Wufei roll their eyes.

“The more Quatre comes around the more hazing there is. We should really leave him on the payroll permanently,” Duo said, grabbing a chair and flopping into it, braid dangling onto the floor. “More fun when us seasoned agents are bored.”

“I’m not going to be responsible for making the workload even worse. Once every few weeks is more than fine,” Quatre said, settling in and undoing his tie.

“I like scaring them. I’m the mean guard dog,” Trowa said, earning laughs all around.


End file.
